FF 2PM: Innocent Days
by Babyblue2PM
Summary: Cerita seorang yeoja dengan rivalnya, Lee Junho. Review please! XDD met kenal ya. Author baru huehehehe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: Prologue

Music: Rihanna - Rude Boy

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pagi hari di pusat kota Seoul. Matahari bersinar terang melapisi bangunan-bangunan dan rumah-rumah penduduk. Angin sejuk berhembus pelan dengan hangatnya. Dengan sigap, aku menutup resleting tasku dan menentengnya di bahuku. Aku segera merapikan pita seragamku. Aku memantulkan diriku di depan kaca dan tersenyum senang. Setelah merasa beres, aku beranjak keluar dari kamarku.

"Selamat pagi Hyo Rin."

Aku memutar kepalaku, "Ah, selamat pagi oppa." Balasku sambil tersenyum riang.

"Haha. Ada _event _apa nih? kayaknya senang banget."

"Gpp kok, hehe. Hanya saja aku senang hari ini aku pindah ke sekolah baru oppa." Ucapku dengan riang.

"Oh.. haha." Oppa itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapanku. Aku hanya bisa menggembungkan pipiku melihat responnya.

"Ya sudahlah oppa, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya. Telat nih." Ucapku lagi.

Tanpa mendengar respon dari oppa, aku segera beranjak pergi ke arah pintu keluar. Oppa itu hanya mendumel pelan di belakangku, dan aku langsung nyengir setan. Setelah memakai sepatuku dengan rapi, aku segera membuka gerbang pintu dan berlari meninggalkan kosanku.

Kosan? yap, aku ini anak kosan, atau bisa dibilang aku ini sekarang tinggal di kosan. Dengan umurku yang masih seumuran anak SMA, mungkin kalian heran kenapa anak seperti aku bisa tinggal di kosan. Ceritanya panjang. Intinya, aku bisa tinggal di kosan sekarang karena faktor sekolah.

"Huaaah! aku telat nih!"

Aku berlari secepat kilat ke tempat tujuanku sekarang. Keringat peluh membasahi sekujur badanku hingga seragamku bagian belakang basah. Aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu, yang penting sekarang aku bisa sampai sekolah tepat waktu, titik. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku, hingga..

.

_BRUK!_

Tak sempat menghindar, alhasil, tubuhku terpental ke aspal jalan yang keras dengan posisi kedua kakiku terlentang ke atas. Akibatnya, celana dalamku terekpos dengan jelasnya tanpa disensor apapun. Aku refleks dengan segera menurunkan rok seragamku dengan cepat dan jelas, mukaku sekarang sudah tak bisa digambarkan dengan apapun lagi.

Sedangkan di tempat yang sama, orang yang tadi tak sengaja kutubruk segera beranjak dari jatuhnya. Setelah mengusap celananya, dengan sigap, dia menghampiri tempatku. Dia duduk jongkok di hadapanku. Dia memajukan kepalanya ke sisi salah satu telingaku.

".. sekali lagi lo nabrak gue, lo bakal tau akibatnya."

Setelah berkata demikian, dia memundurkan kepalanya. Dia sempat menatapku tajam, lalu beranjak bangun. Setelah dia membuang ludahnya sembarangan, dia segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkanku yang terpaku di tempat. Aku masih duduk cengo di tempat selama beberapa menit. Tak berbuat apa-apa. Orang-orang di sekelilingku hanya memandang aneh ke arahku.

_'Apa-apan dia itu!' _batinku berteriak dengan heran.

Saat sadar, aku segera menampar pipiku agak keras. Aku segera beranjak bangun dari tempatku tadi. Saat sudah beranjak pergi, tak sadar, ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari dalam tasku. Alhasil, barang itu terjatuh di tempatku tadi, sampai, ada seseorang yang mengambilnya.

.

_Kring! kring!_

Bel sekolah baruku telah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya di sudut sekolah, dan itu artinya aku telat. Gerbang sekolah segera ditutup oleh satpam sekolah setelah semenit aku masuk. Aku bernafas super lega dan berlari lagi ke arah kelas _baruku_. Aku mencari-cari kelasku, dan tak butuh waktu lama aku telah menemukannya.

Aku menghirup nafasku dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Setelah mengecek seragamku, dengan ragu, aku memasuki kelasku. Aku bisa melihat tatapan aneh dari anak-anak kelas ketika melihatku tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas mereka dan duduk di bangku yang kosong. Aku hanya diam seraya tersenyum tipis sambil menaruh tasku di bangku. Aku memutar kepalaku ke belakang dan tersenyum ramah ke mereka. Aku bisa melihat respon positif dari mereka.

"Hei, kau anak baru ya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba. Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan ke orang itu.

"Iya. Namaku Lee Hyo Rin. Kalian bisa memanggilku Hyo Rin, hehe. Met kenal ya." Ucapku sambil membungkukan badanku cepat.

Tanpa aku kira, tak butuh waktu lama, aku sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan kelas baruku ini. Anak-anaknya ternyata bersifat positif. Aku bercerita banyak hal ke mereka, sampai guru kami datang. Wali kelasku itu segera memanggil nama lengkapku, menyuruhku maju dan memperkenalkan diriku, sekali lagi.

Setelah sesi perkenalan selesai, aku duduk kembali di bangkuku tadi. Aku membuka resleting tasku, bermaksud mengeluarkan buku catatanku untuk pelajaran pertama sekarang. Tapi keliru, kedua mataku terbelalak terkejut ketika membongkar tasku.

_'Gaswat! kunci kamar kos gue hilang! gimana ini?' _batinku panik luar biasa.

"Ada apa Hyo Rin? mukamu tampak pucat." Tanya teman sebangkuku tiba-tiba dengan muka khawatir sambil menatapku. Aku sempat syok lalu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan seraya memberi isyarat kepadanya bahwa aku dalam keadaan baik saja.

".. ini punyamu kan si cewek _madesu_?"

Aku syok seketika dan memutar kepalaku ke belakang. Tambah terkejutnya lagi, orang yang menanyaiku barusan ternyata adalah orang yang barusan kutabrak tadi pagi! 

**_'__mampyus!'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Tbc-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 1

Music: Timbaland - The Way I Are ft. Keri Hilson, D.O.E., Sebastian

**Warning: Misstypo! agak OOC!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Waktu telah menunjukan siang hari. Bunyi bel sekolah tanda istirahat berbunyi keras. Anak-anak sekelas bersorak gembira. Setelah mengucapkan salam ke guru sosiologi kami dan beliau pergi, aku menutup buku sosiologiku dengan keras. Tak heran jika semua anak di kelas memperhatikanku sekarang. Ada yang kaget, ada yang cengo.

"Hei Hyo Rin, kau kenapa? bikin kaget aja." Tanya salah satu temanku.

"Gwenchana." Ucapku agak ketus. Aku segera duduk di bangkuku dan menutup mukaku dengan bukuku tadi.

Suasana kelas sunyi seketika. Mungkin mereka semua memilih istirahat di luar, batinku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang menjambak rambutku dari belakang seketika. Karena sudah terlalu keki, aku langsung melempar buku yang tadi telah menjadi alas mukaku dengan kasar ke lantai, dan menengok ke belakang dengan tatapan tajam. Aku menatap heran pelakunya yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

"Hm, apa sih sebenarnya maumu huh!" tanyaku ketus dengan masih menatapnya heran.

Dia menatapku balik dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Tidak ada maksud." Jawabnya singkat dan masih dengan tatapannya tadi.

Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku, lalu aku memukul dadanya yang tak kukira bidang dengan keras. Tak lupa, aku memberinya tatapan membunuh. Aku mencengkram seragamnya.

"Aku ini, bukan mainanmu cowok 'pabo'." Ucapku dengan penekanan.

Aku melepas cengkramanku. Seketika, tanganku tiba-tiba ditarik kuat, dan kepalaku jatuh di dada orang itu. Mukaku memerah ketika mendengar detak jantungnya. Aku merasakan sekarang bukan hanya degup jantungnya, tetapi juga merasakan ada sesuatu di kantong rokku.

".. aku sudah menaruh kuncimu di kantong rokmu. Lain kali hati-hati cewek pabo."

Dia membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga kananku. Nafasnya yang hangat dan lembut membuat mukaku tambah memerah. Aku segera menganggukkan kepalaku cepat dan melepas pelukannya. Aku menaruh tangan kananku di dadanya lagi.

"Gomawoyo." Satu kata itu kuucapkan dengan ragu-ragu.

Aku membalikkan badanku, dan _de javu_, tanganku ditarik lagi. Aku menatap orang yang menarikku ini dengan heran. Dia mengambil bolpen di kantongnya, lalu menulis sesuatu di tanganku dengan santai. Setelah selesai, dia mendongakan kepalanya lalu nyengir aneh ke arahku. Dia memegang tanganku, lalu ditaruhnya tanganku itu di dadaku.

"Catat baik-baik ya."

Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan. Setelahnya, dia pergi ke luar kelas, meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku di tempat. _De javu_, lagi. Aku mengangkat tanganku. Aku membacanya dengan teliti. Tulisannya begitu kecil tapi rapi.

_Lee Junho, no. HP 013XXXXXXXX_

Aku sedikit blushing ketika selesai membacanya. Aku mengambil HPku dari kolong mejaku. Aku tekan dengan cepat tombol HPku. Senyuman maklum mulai terukir di wajahku. _Cowok yang aneh..._

Bel tanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi nyaring seketika. Selesai mengetik, aku masukkan HPku lagi ke dalam kolong mejaku dan aku segera duduk rapi di bangkuku. Kelas mulai terisi penuh, sampai guru MTKku datang dengan tampang tajamnya, anak-anak mulai duduk rapi di bangkunya masing-masing. Aku menghela nafas kecil. Aku terus menghela nafas tanda bosan selama pelajarannya berlangsung. Guru itu hanya mencuap-cuap tak jelas di depan kelas, menyebalkan bagiku.

_Pluk!_

Ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalaku tiba-tiba. Secarik kertas kecil yang sekarang sudah ada di mejaku. Aku mengambil kertas itu dengan bingung lalu membukanya. Aku tertawa kecil ketika membacanya. Aku membalas isi kertas itu, melipatnya, lalu kulempar kertas itu ke meja belakangku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada kertas lagi yang dilempar ke rambutku. Aku mengambilnya lalu membacanya. Masih dengan responku tadi, Aku menulis lagi di kertas lain. Tak kusadari, di dekat bangkuku sekarang, sudah berdiri si guru killer. Bulu kudukku merinding seketika dan aku segera mendongakan kepalaku dengan ragu. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

"Lee Hyo Rin, apa yang kau lakukan selama pelajaranku hm?"

Aku sweatdrop seketika. "Sa.. saya.."

"Karena kamu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya, sekarang juga, kamu keluar dari kelas sekarang. Sekarang Lee Hyo Rin, kau keluar!"

Aku langsung menganggukan kepalaku cepat dengan kaku bagai robot. Aku berdiri dari bangkuku lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Suasana kelas menjadi ribut seketika. Saat sampai di pintu, ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku. Aku pikir itu beliau tapi ternyata bukan.

"Bu, saya juga ikut keluar dengan Lee Hyo Rin. Saya juga tidak menyimak pelajaran anda tadi." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah** JUNHO**! aku terkejut, lalu tanpa mendengar protes dari guru kami itu, dia langsung menarik tanganku ke luar kelas.

Di luar kelas kami sekarang hanya ada aku dan Junho. Mukaku sedikit memerah ketika mengingat kejadian tadi. Aku menatapnya diam-diam di sebelahku, dan ketika kami saling beradu pandang, aku menarik kepalaku ke arah lain. Hatiku seakan loncat ketika dia memandangku balik._ Apakah dia tau aku memandangnya diam-diam?_

Suasana cukup hening di antara kami. Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku menelan ludahku secara kasar. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan atmosfer seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku, sampai dia menyentuh bahu kananku pelan.

"Hei, kita cabut yuk."

Aku memandang Junho kaget. "Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Hm.. aku tidak tau." Ucap Junho dengan polos. Aku hanya bisa memukul dahiku pelan.

"Haah.. kau ini aneh, bukan, kau ini orang teraneh yang pernah kutemui." Ucapku jujur. Aku sedikit tersenyum ke arahnya. Lalu, dia membalas senyumanku dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hm.. menurutku kau juga aneh. Hm, bagaimana kalau kita saling tukar kertas seperti tadi?"

"Waah.. boleh juga." Ucapku setuju, "Aku duluan ya yang nulis."

Aku segera mengambil kertas yang tadi aku robek di kelas, lalu merobeknya lagi menjadi setengah untuk Junho. Aku menjauhi tempat Junho lalu menulis sesuatu di kertasku. Aku tersenyum ketika menuliskan kata-kata yang mungkin bikin dia geli di kertasku. Aku segera melipat kertas itu begitu selesai dan melemparnya ke tempat Junho. Junho tertawa kecil ketika membaca kertas dariku.

"Haha, kau bisa juga yang menulis seperti ini." Sindir Junho.

"Sial." Responku.

Junho membalas kertasku di kertas lain. Tak beda jauh dariku, dia tersenyum geli ketika menulisnya. Hanya sebentar, dia lipat kertas itu lalu dia lempar ke tempatku. Aku mengambil kertas itu dengan segera dan langsung membacanya.

"Hahahahahahaha! gambar apaan nih! jelek sumpah!"

"Shut! kalau mau ketawa nggak usah lebay kali." Ucap Junho dengan santai. Aku mendelik tajam ke arah Junho lalu mendumel tak jelas. Junho hanya bisa tersenyum setan melihat tingkahku sekarang.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah larut dalam keasikan aktivitasku ini dengan Junho. Seringkali Junho mengejekku dan aku mengejeknya balik. Keasikan kami berakhir ketika bunyi bel kembali berbunyi tanda sudah waktunya pulang. Aku menghela nafas sambil menutup bolpenku dengan malas.

"Haah.. berakhir deh." Ucapku dengan malas.

"Bisa dilanjutkan lagi besok." Ucap Junho sambil menutup bolpennya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Haah.. tapi sudah keasikan tadi." Keluhku.

Junho hanya bisa memandangku dengan bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Dia membuka lagi tutup bolpennya dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas. Aku memandangnya bingung.

".. ok, ini untukmu. Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa, atau kau akan tau akibatnya."

Dia menutup kembali bolpennya dan menyodorkan secarik kertas kecil ke tanganku. Dia segera berlari ke dalam kelas begitu kelas dibuka. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku dengan heran.

"Hm, memang apa sih isi kertasnya?" bisikku dengan diriku sendiri.

Aku membuka kertas itu dengan perlahan. Kembali aku membacanya dengan teliti. Setelah selesai membacanya, aku segera mencengkram kertas itu cepat. Aku memandang sekelilingku, lalu kubuang kertas itu ke tempat sampah terdekat. Badanku melemas seketika dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Aku menelan ludahku lagi dengan kasar.

_'Tuhan, kenapa takdir ini begitu cepat?'_

.

.

.

**Tbc-**


End file.
